Teasing Touches
by Tsuki Kakumei
Summary: His words were like honey, his touch like fire, everything he did set her body ablaze without her knowledge.


**Disclaimer: ~Karneval is so pretty, but I don't own it.**

A/N: Taken from the scene in Ch39 - Within Memories. I was fangirling so much when I read that part and my eyes wouldn't leave those few pages!

* * *

"Yukkin, come here! That's it, just a little more..." Tsukumo gently grasped the stuck snowman, "There we go!" With a firm tug, Yukkin's round body squeezed through the gap between the branches and into her arms. Tsukumo cradled the plush snowman in the crook of her left elbow while holding onto a branch with her right hand trying to maintain her balance in the mini forest of leaves and branches up above ground. She assessed Yukkin with a critical eye for any damages. Finding none she released a sigh of relief and gently admonished him, "It's not good to go up to such a height, Yukkin."

Properly chastised, Yukkin chirped a forlorn, "Yukkin!", as if saying it wouldn't do such a thing again. Tsukumo smiled softly and squeezed the plush snowman closer to her chest.

"Tsukumo?" a familiar deep baritone voice called for her from below. Tsukumo was startled at the sudden utterance of her name that she nearly toppled from her precarious perch before righting herself. Immediately pushing herself up she glanced down to see Hirato staring up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hirato!"

"What are you doing?" He asked. Mild amusement colored his voice.

"Yukkin... Got stuck..." she answered feebly. _He must be here for my report_, she thought. Tsukumo quickly pushed herself off the ledge and lightly landed on her feet. She straightened up to her full 5'2" height and had to slightly crane her head up to face her handsome captain, rattling off her report once she did so, "Welcome back. I visited the town of Keruka today. Although the factory was used as Uro's base of operations and there were some shady transactions, a direct relation to Kafka couldn't be established, however, judging by..." Tsukumo trailed off. Her report was still unfinished, but noticing that Hirato was less attentive than he usually was, concern filled her.

_Is my report really that boring? Maybe it's not as detailed as he would've liked,_ she fretted on the inside. "Hirato? Are you listen-?!" Suddenly she was being yanked towards her captain's body, her face nearly buried in his shoulder. He laid his right hand on the back of her head while his left arm wrapped around her thin waist.

_Wha-what is he doing?!_ Shell-shocked she could do nothing but stand motionless in Hirato's arms. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest and her breath hitched as Hirato slowly lowered his head near her ear, clutching Yukkin even tighter like the little snowman was the only thing keeping her grounded.

The gentle puffs of his breaths stirred the fine strands of hair against her ear as he softly spoke, "There's a leaf from the air purifier in your hair? Tsukumo."

Was his voice always that deep? A tingle crawled down her spine from either her hair tickling her now sensitive ear or from an unknown feeling that was stirring within her that only Hirato could evoke. Whichever it was, deep within her mind, Tsukumo concluded that it was quite pleasant and wouldn't mind it happening again.

His long fingers softly stroked against her head, almost like he was deliberately taking his time getting the leaf out as his pinky and ring fingers occasionally brushed along the nape of her neck, before plucking the foliage out of her tresses. The arm that was still holding her close to his body gave a tiny squeeze and dropped away, releasing her previously caged body that left her feeling oddly bereft. The hand that was still on her head languidly trailed through her pigtail all the while smoothing over any tangles and fly-aways. All too soon that hand dropped away as well.

"Tell the sheep to repair it. Also, this here," Hirato straightened up and reached into his jacket to pull out a finely wrapped slim box, "Can you arrange to deliver this to Gareki?"

"Ah," Shaken out of her stupor, Tsukumo snapped her rigid body back to attention as she raised her head to look at Hirato's ever present poker face, "Yes, right away...!"

Tsukumo quickly took the slim box from Hirato's outstretched hand, making sure that there wasn't anymore unnecessary touching, and hurried down the corridor. She stopped once she was around the corner. A heated blush rose to her cheeks and she buried her face into the back of Yukkin's head. She lightly touched the exposed skin on the back of her neck with her fingertips. Tsukumo could still feel the lingering warmth of Hirato's caresses ghosting along her body as if he left a trail of fire wherever he touched.

_Ah, I can't think of that right now! Orders! I have... orders._ "Repair... the air purifier. Gift... for Gareki. Must find... Sheep-san!" Slightly focused at the task at hand, Tsukumo charged forward at full speed to rid herself of the confusing feelings, however, there was one thought that couldn't be dissuaded so easily.

_Hirato... He's such a tease._


End file.
